De viernes de fiesta y borracheras
by MissyFretser123
Summary: Madge es ese tipo de muchachas que prefiere ir a la biblioteca antes que a una Discoteque. De las que disfrutan pasar tiempo consigo misma que con otros. Por eso sabe que salir un viernes guiada por Katniss, no es la idea más brillante que existe en el mundo. [AU] [GalexMadge] [One-Shoot]


Hola, les traigo esto que es nuevo y que tengo guardado de hace un tiempo, espero les guste :)

**Tipo**: AU moderno

**Parejas:** Gale y Madge

**Palabras:** 1,138

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía pero los personajes son totalmente creados por Suzanne Collins y seguiré odiando que quitara a Madge Undersee.

* * *

**De viernes de fiesta y borracheras**

Te parece una pésima idea entrar a aquel lugar. Apesta a cigarrillos y alcohol. La música está demasiado alta y apenas puede pensar con claridad. En teoría buscabas la soledad y tranquilidad de tu habitación –compartida-, recobrar ánimos para el día lunes y dormir tanto como pudieras. Nunca sabes como lo logra Katniss, pero aquí te encuentras en un bar, con borrachos hasta para tropezar y jóvenes cuyas hormonas revoloteadas se divierten en cada tramo oscuro del local y a veces no tan oscuro, como la pareja que esta junto a ti en la barra y no puedes beberte tu coca-cola porque ¿él acaba de meter su lengua en su garganta? De seguro es médico y ella cantante, y simplemente busca una revisión a sus cuerdas vocales ¿Y Katniss dónde se metió? La perdió de vista en el momento que entraron al lugar. Basta, se beberá su refresco y se marchará sin ser vista.

Lástima que si te han visto, y una figura que apenas se mantenía en pie camina en tu dirección esquivando a las personas y por más que te das la vuelta a la barra para pasar desapercibida, sientes que tocan tu hombro y el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos te hace arrugar la nariz y querer correr fuera del local en busca de aire fresco

-¡Pero miren quien ezta aquííí!- las letras se tropiezan en su lengua y sonríes incomoda con la esperanza de que tú poca disposición a una charla con un borracho le prenda un farol y se vaya de tu lado- ¡Madge Undersee! ¡_Miss perfecta!- _ lo escuchas gritar muy cerca de ti y te tienes que correr un poco, porque el límite de un metro de distancia personal no parece ser algo que él conozca.

Gale Hathworne no se destaca por ser ese tipo de personas que se acercan a ti en busca de una charla coloquial. No. Jamás. Nunca. Sucede. Entonces te llama un poco la atención que dentro de las miles de muchachas que se encuentran aquí y de seguro mueren por ser parte de sus pensamientos, te escoge a ti, la persona que, seguramente, luce más incómoda en el recinto _magnifique_. Gajes del alcohol seguramente

-Gale… un placer, como siempre- y lo escuchas reír y es tan contagioso que si no fuera porque no entiendes realmente su risa, de seguro te le unirías.

-No mientash. Nozotros no hablamos nunca ¿Por qué?

Entonces te tira del brazo tan repentinamente que no reaccionas que te está abrazando hasta que te encuentras con tu cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sus brazos rodean tu cintura. Qué demonios le está pasando al mundo. De lejos ves a Katniss que te levanta los dos pulgares antes se voltear su mirada a Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair.

Un poco incomodo, apoyas tus manos en su pecho y tratas de correrte. Te permite alejarte lo suficiente como para que veas sus ojos brillosos y nublados por la ingesta desmedida de esta noche. Esta nueva faceta de este chico tan serio al que nunca has visto sonreír, te descoloca un poco. Él te sonríes y te contagia, sonríes también. Él ríe y tú no entiendes nada, no ríes con él.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Verte aquí _Miss perfecta_

Siempre has odiado que te llamen así, siempre odiaras que te llamen así. Frunces el ceño y tratas de alejarte de nuevo, él te lo permite y te tomas tu coca- cola de golpe. Luego su vaso también. No era agua y el licor te quema la garganta, pero rápidamente te cruza el pensamiento estúpido de que tienes que demostrarle a él, _sin saber bien porque,_ que tú eres ese tipo de chica que puede usar un vestido corto un viernes y salir a embriagarse, y bailar como cualquier otra chica. Lástima que aún no tengas el suficiente valor así que terminas pidiéndole un vaso de Vodka al sujeto de la barra, te lo bebes igual y cuando tu nariz se duerme, tomas de la mano a Gale y lo arrastras a la pista de baile no muy segura de que sea buena idea.

-¿Que haremos?- pregunta mientras arrastra sus pies tras de ti hasta colocarse a su lado y tomarte de la cintura ¿De dónde tanta confianza?

-Bailaremos y te demostraré que _Miss perfecta_ también puede divertirse.

Así los siguientes minutos transcurren sin saber muy bien que haces. Te mueves con poco ritmo, tratando de imitar a otras personas. No sirve. Afortunadamente tu acompañante está tan borracho que no se da cuenta de mucho y _tan_ en ridículo no quedas.

-Y… ¿Cualh ez la razón por la que no hablamoz?- Gale pega tu frente a la tuya y tú arrugas la nariz. Colocas tu índice en su frente y lo alejas unos centímetros. Repentinamente esa violación a espacio personal te tiene nerviosa y no sabes si es por los vasos que anteriormente te tomaste, pero tu estomago está revuelto.

-Porque parece que no te agrado. Siempre que vas a ver a Katniss pasas de mí como si fuera una decoración más en la habitación.

Él frunce el ceño y hace un ligero puchero. Mueve los labios pero no escuchas nada. La música está tan fuerte que tienes que gritarle para que pueda escucharte. Él gira los ojos y te toma de la mano, ahí está el vuelco en tu estomago de nuevo _por favor que se detenga_. Te lleva hasta una esquina donde la música no suena tan fuerte y pueden hablar tranquilos.

-No me dezagradaz… tú nunca hablaz- Las "z" se le marcan tanto y tratar de tomarlo con seriedad se te vuelve imposible. Así que te ríes y en su cara, sólo esperas que sea con él- Hablo en serio, en serio, en serio.

Fijas tus ojos en los grises de él, grises como la plata y a veces frios como la luna. Los has visto miles de veces y siempre pones atención en sus ojos, porque son de esos que dicen mucho. Desde la preocupación por sus hermanos menores o el fastidio que siente cuando Katniss lo deja esperando fuera de su habitación. Son expresivos y ahora son honestos, a pesar de las capas que cubren su visión puedes notarlo tan claro que te molesta un poco no haberlo pillado antes. No le desagradas, simplemente le eras indiferente porque él era indiferente para ti.

En el medio de la oscuridad ves sus dientes blancos brillar en una sonrisa _que es para ti_. Ves su rostro bajar hasta apoyar su frente nuevamente contra la tuya y su mano rozar tu mejilla. Sus narices se encuentran y entre abres los labios, no sabes por qué. Tampoco sabes porque cierras los ojos, pero lo haces de todos modos.

-¿Madge?

-¿Sí?

-Creo que voy a vomitar

Y lo hace. Justo en tus pies. Realmente odias ir de fiesta.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿Muy malo? ¿Merezco review? sí les gusto y le dan fav, me haría un gran favor que comenten abajito, aunque sea una línea. A todos nos gusta saber su opinión, ya sea amor u odio pero es lindo recibir review. Sí tienen ideas para que siga escribiendo algo, no teman en enviar un inbox o dejarlo aquí abajito. Saludines y nos vemos :*_

_PD: tengo una historia original, ya saben... de esas donde inventas los personajes y tu trama y todo eso. Tengo una duda. Sí creara un blog donde cada entrada sea un capitulo ¿Lo leerían? siempre he tenido esa idea, pero no se si tendría resultado, pero tengo una historia que tiene sus capitulos listos y faltan más, solo que falta motivación y un blog me parece buena idea._


End file.
